


Coach’s Favourite Student

by Ocean_Park_Avenue



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, And plot too, Bucky is a Coach, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lots of it, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocean_Park_Avenue/pseuds/Ocean_Park_Avenue
Summary: Bucky wondered if there was something wrong with him as he watched his students run a lap around the track.Specifically, you.





	1. When The Trouble Began

**Author's Note:**

> I have a teacher/student kink and thats how this came to light

Bucky wondered if there was something wrong with him as he watched his students run a lap around the track. Specifically,  you . 

This whole fucked up situation started around a month ago, when the school year had first started. Principal Fury had assigned him to be coach for the Junior Girls Physical Education class. That’s when he had first saw you. 

You were sat reading in the corner of the gym as everyone else mingled after Bucky had told them to start passing the ball around. 

He had come over to you and asked you politely to pass the basketball as a warmup. 

You sassed back at him. He was surprised by it. You then laughed it off as a joke and he laughed along with you as he lightly scolded you. 

As the days went by, you still had trouble chatting with the other girls, so mostly he offer to be a substitute. You played well with the others in team sports, which was a relief, but never really talked to them. That was how his daily conversations with you had started. 

Around the others you were shy and reserved, but around him you were friendly and lively. And frankly, he enjoyed your company more and any other student. 

There were times where he’d say something remotely cocky and you’d retort with some cheeky phrase. It almost felt like you were flirting with him but he always pushed that thought to the back of his mind. 

Unfortunately, over the last month, Bucky had come to the heinous realization that he  _liked_ how you talked to him. He liked the attitude behind your voice. And the times when he would say something audacious back, and you would blush, he  loved  that. 

That was the problem. 

As the crowd of girls jogged around the track, Bucky leaned on his knees and put a hand over his mouth as his focus neared you again. 

He found it disgusting how his eyes centred on your bouncing chest. Yet he  _didn’t_ _look away_. 

Thank goodness you’d taken off your sweatshirt and worn a tank top today. 

_No, no, no._ Bucky put his face in his palms and groaned. There was definitely something wrong with him. 

Luckily the girls finished their last lap quickly and Bucky stood up to greet them. They all panted as they walked towards him. 

“Come on, girls. We haven’t got all day.” He called out to them. 

Some of them sped up and some still kept walking. You were one of them. 

Bucky looked down quickly so he didn’t have his eyes wandering to places they shouldn’t. Instead, he focused on the faces in front of him. 

“Good job to those you who pushed yourselves. To the others, do better next time.”

The girls in the back all collectively groaned and he chuckled. 

“Now, we’ll be splitting up into teams for soccer. You all know your teams from yesterday so go get a pinnie and get onto the field.”

Everyone walked to the bag and rummaged around for their colour. Bucky turned to the field but flinched in surprise to see one of his students, Hannah Olivera, standing in front of him. 

“Coach Barnes?” She asked in a suggestive tone. 

He cleared his throat. “Yes, Hannah? What is it?”

“If you haven’t noticed, Molly is absent today. That would make the team unequal to the other.” She pressed her arms together, and swayed from side to side, presenting her cleavage towards his view. 

He rolled his eyes at her little act. “So?”

“So...” She grabbed his arm and pressed it between her breasts. “I wondering if you could could come play with us?”

He pried her hands from his arm and separated them before he became even more uncomfortable. “That’s a no Hannah. We’ll just do subs.”

She pouted. “But––“

“My answer’s final. Now go, please.”

She humphed and walked back to the field. Bucky let out an annoyed sigh and blew his whistle. 

~*~

You sat on the rough turf as the rest of your class played soccer in front of you. 

Due to the unequal teams, Coach Barnes had to sub someone off. Thankful, that someone was you. 

You leaned back on your arms as you watched Coach yell out to the other girls. 

“No, Sarah! Go the other way! The other––!” Coach Barnes sighed when Sarah McGill kicked the ball to the other team. 

You snickered. 

He looked to you. “What? You think you could do better?”

“I’m not saying anything but, at least I know where to kick the ball.”

Coach stifled a laugh but cleared his throat soon after. “So you’re saying I should put you on?” He asked. 

“Oh, no, no, no.” You waved your hands frantically. “Please don’t. I couldn’t stand to be near Hannah any more than I have to.”

He chuckled. “And why’s that?”

“Uh, you know her, right? She like an energy vampire. She sucks all the positivity when she comes into a room and turns it to negative. Don’t you notice it?”

Coach Barnes seemed to rack his brain for a memory. “Now that you mention it, yeah, it makes sense.”

You both laughed. 

As you watched Hannah bark orders at some pour girl, you thought back to when you saw her unapologetically flirt with Coach. You laughed at how uncomfortable it must’ve been for him. You didn’t blame her for trying though. Coach Barnes was one of the better looking teachers at your school. Better looking was actually an understatement. He was  gorgeous . Especially his body. 

Though since you were bored, what better way than to entertain yourself with someone else’s suffering. 

“Hey, what was Hannah saying to you earlier?”

“Ah, she was just asking me to join the game to make it equal. I said no, obviously. It wouldn’t even be fair if I joined.” Coach took a swig of his water. 

“Why? You worried a big strong man like you gonna scare the other team into submission?”

Immediately, he started choking on his water and had a coughing fit. He calmed down soon after and looked to you with wide eyes. 

You laughed. “I’m just joking.”

He sighed. “N-no. It’s just— Y’know what, I’m not explaining it.” He crossed his arms over his broad chest and held his chin high as he looked to the opposing teams. The way the light of the sun framed his face made him look angelic. 

“Why?” You asked which such feigning innocence that it even fooled yourself for a second. 

“Can you see I’m busy doing my job?” He did even look at you. 

“Hmm. Okay.” 

Bored once again, you laid down on the turf, put an arm over your eyes and groaned under the uncomfortably hot sun. 

After another 20 minute half, class had ended. 

Problem was, Coach Barnes had finally decided to put you on. You were running perfectly fine until someone kicked the ball up near your face and you put your hands up to block it. The ball only hit your right thumb and bent it back in a weird way. It hurt like hell but you decided to be stubborn and not go to the nurse about it. 

Though, Coach instantly noticed it when you went to pick up a ball sack and you screamed out in pain. 

Good thing no one was around to hear it, since today you were the only one helping Coach Barnes clean up the equipment. 

“What happened?” Coach Barnes said as he looked you over. Then he noticed you clutching your thumb. “What’s wrong with your thumb?”

“Oh, nothing.” You said sheepishly. 

“Hmm.” Coach took a step towards you. You looked at the ground. “So... it wouldn’t hurt if I did this?”

Before you could question him, he grabbed your injured hand and squeezed it lightly. 

“Ah!” You squeaked and winced right after. 

You narrowed your eyes at Coach Barnes as he snickered. “Seems like ya got an injury there. Come to my office, I’ll patch you up.”

Before you could protest, he was already walking in the opposite direction. You groaned as you trudged your feet against the ground as youfollowed him. 

You arrived at his office in a short time. He helped you to sitting on his desk, so you were somewhat level to him, since he was broodingly tall.

You watched him as he gathered the supplies he needed to fix your sprain. You noticed the way his back muscles shifted with every movement. How just from his backside, he looked so sexy. 

You snapped out of whatever haze you had and focused on the man in front of you. “What did you say?”

“Hold out your hand, please.” Coach said with a smile so sweet it could rival a whole jar of candy. 

You swallowed and held out your hand to him. 

He held your hand gently as he wrapped it with athletic tape. You stared directly in his bright cerulean eyes. He looked so focused on such a simple task. 

The rest of his face was just as good looking. His straight nose, his strong jaw lightly dusted with stubble, his full pink lips. You couldn’t help but lock your gaze on them. 

“There.” He said. You didn’t notice how close you two were until he looked straight to your eyes. It must’ve been inches because you could fell his warm breathing against your face. 

“Why?” You said suddenly and Coach blinked. 

“What?” He said and moved his face back. 

“Why are you so nice to me?”

He chuckled. “I’m nice to everyone.”

“No, I mean, like, your extra nice to me.”

He raised a brow and smiled cheekily. “How so?”

“You talk to me way more than anyone else in the class. You always help me get out of sports I don’t feel like doing. You spend extra time after the period is over to help me be at least decent at the sport we’re playing but whenever another student asks if you could do the same for them, you always have some excuse.”

Coach licked his lips and sighed. You looked curiously to him for some sort of response. When he looked in your eye, he bite his lip. He then placed one hand on either side of you, causing his face to be inches away, again. His breathing was harder and he stared at you with such intensity, it made your cheeks heat up. 

“Because,” he whispered. “Your special.”

Your heart beat against your chest as you adjusted your position on the desk, making your face move even closer to his. “How?” You whispered back. 

With one flicker of his eyes to your lips then back up, you instantly realize why you special because not even a second later, his lips connected with yours. 

You were a bit taken aback by the kiss but you instantly melted into it. It was a sweet yet sultry kiss. You could tell he gentle though, as if to not scare you off. Your hands made their way into his hair and he groaned. His right hand moved to your waist and you flinched at the contact. That caused Coach Barnes to panic and break away from the kiss. 

You were still processing what had happened. 

Coach ran his hands through his hair as he looked at you with an expression filled with shock, horror, and a hint of lust. “I’m sorry.”

He cursed under his breath. 

You realized the situation and decided he (and you) needed some time to decipher exactly what had happened. 

You both exchanged one last look before you muttered a, ‘Thank you,” under your breath and left out the door. 


	2. Difficult Situations Are Hard To Avoid

Bucky dreaded seeing you today.

All he could think about was how he had kissed you yesterday. And how you had _kissed him back._

He was slightly confused by it.

All that was on his mind was the kiss. How unsure you seemed in the first few seconds. After a while, you relaxed. He especially loved the tiny gasp you had made when his lips connected with yours. He had felt something he hadn’t felt in a long time.

Bucky looked down at the paperwork he was writing on and sighed as he gripped his pen. He groaned into his hands.

What the fuck was wrong with him? He could lose his job over this. You could get expelled. He hoped you didn’t tell anyone. No, that wasn’t like you. You wouldn’t jeopardize him in that way.

He sighed again. He had no idea what to do. It would be so uncomfortable for you if he were to call you in here just to tell you off.

For now, he’d just ignore it, like he did with all his problems.

~*~

“Mom? I’m leaving for school.”

“Go then. You’re gonna be late, like always.” Your mother responded from the couch where she drank her beer. Other empty bottles littered the coffee table, some falling into the floor.

“I love you.” You said as you opened the front door.

“Mmm.” She hummed.

You sighed as you closed the door and headed off to school.

~*~

You exhaled as you closed the door to your locker and locked it.

“Hey! What’s up?”

You turned to see Peter Parker, one of the boys in your first period class.

“Oh. Hi, Peter. I’m just dreading today because Mr. Rogers assigned the whole class a huge ass history assignment and it’s due tomorrow and I’ve barely started. What about you?” You said, smiling to hide the annoyance on your face.

“Ouch. Yeah, Mr. Rogers is tough. Good thing I already dealt with him last year.” Peter said, his voice filled with pity.

“Yeah, only because you did summer school. God, now I’m wishing I did the same thing.”

Peter laughed. “No, you don’t. Professor Banner is even harder than Rogers. I barley passed biology.”

“What? How? You’re like the smartest kid I know.”

“Thanks... It’s just, bio isn’t for me. I’m more in to computers and such. I’m acing my Physics and Computer Science classes.”

“Yeah, that’s only because Mr. Stark teaches both of them and everyone knows your his favourite student.”

“What? N-no! I just—uh...” Peter tried to deny it but failed miserably.

“It’s okay. It get it.” You said walking away from your locker.

Peter followed. “You do?”

“Yeah. It’s obvious you guys secretly do computer stuff together in his basement or something. I’ve also heard you babysit for him sometimes.”

You laughed as Peter looked at you, astonished.

“How do you know about Morgan?” Peter exclaimed.

You chuckled. “I didn’t. It was just a rumour but thanks for the clarification.”

“You better not tell—“

“I won’t, Pete.” He sighed in relief as you laughed. “C’mon. Let’s get to class before Mr. Wilson gets mad again.

~*~

The rest of the day flew by quick. You breezed through English with Mr. Wilson, and history was kinda tough but you made it through. Lunch just seemed to be non-existent and the rest of your classes felt the same. But through all of it, all you could think of was how Coach Barnes had kissed you last Friday.

All weekend, it was the one thing on your mind. The way it felt, the way _he_ felt, against you. He was the reason you weren’t able to focus on your history assignment. You dreaded seeing him. You cringed at how awkward you knew it would be.

Maybe you could ignore it? But how could you ignore something that had felt so good? It had felt as if you had all the weight lifted off your shoulders for just a moment and all you could focus on was the sensation of it all. Like the world, for once, had stopped and gave you a break from your reality.

You sighed as you headed into the change room. Better get it over with.

Throughout the rest of gym class, you could always see Coach Barnes sneaking glances at you from time to time, but he never actually talked to you.

When you went to go talk to him as the rest of the girls played basketball, he waved you off and said he need to do something.

You tried again at the end of class and he did the exact same thing.

It continued like this for three days and by the end of the third day, you were convinced he hated you.

~*~

Bucky knew it was wrong, that he was being an asshole. He knew how you thought of him now. He could see it in your face.

At the beginning of the week when you tried to first talk to him, he couldn’t deal with it. He had enough stress in his life already.

But by the end of the third day, he felt awful. You didn’t attempt to talk with him at all and he knew why.

So today, when the finale bell of the day rang, he called you into his office.

He could tell you were sceptical as you sat down. It was written all over your face. Bucky taped his foot anxiously, waiting for something to happen.

He tried to focus on the ticking of the clock as his eyes racked over your body, like he’d been doing for the past week. Today you had worn leggings that hugged your curves in all the right places. Along with a grey t-shirt that dipped low enough to see your décolletage. And it had been driving to the edge all period.

“Am I in trouble?” You finally said.

“What— No... No. I, uh, just... wanted to talk to you.” Bucky said. “I’m sorry I’ve been avoiding you all week. I just— since what happened, I haven’t found a way to deal with this situation so that it doesn’t end in disaster.”

“Do you mean when you kissed me?”

Bucky’s eyes widened at your bluntness. “Well— yes. Exactly that.”

You rubbed your arm which pressed your breasts together. It took everything in Bucky to not jump you at that very moment.

Bucky sighed. “You can’t tell anyone. Have you?”

“No! No.” You waved your hands dismissively.

“Oh, thank God.” He sighed in relief but quickly regained his composure. “We can’t tell anyone. I could lose my job and you could get expelled!”

You got up from your chair and walked around to stand beside Bucky. “I-I know. But, how did you feel?”

“What?”

“How did it feel when you kissed me?”

“I-I don’t know how that’s relevant to the situation right now—“ Bucky immediately shut up when you sung your leg over his chair to straddle him.

“Because, for me, I left feeling like I needed more. What about you?”

Bucky hands involuntarily moved to your waist as he gently ran his thumbs down your sides. You shivered in delight.

“I—“ But he was cut off again by your lips crashing into his. Bucky instantly closed his eyes and pulled you in more by your waist.

You moaned quietly when you felt his tongue slip inside your mouth. Your hands moved to his neck as you ran your hands through his hair.

Bucky _had_ missed you _._ Even though it had only been a week. He could tell you missed him too. All those hours of over analyzing everything went down the drain as he had you here.

He slipped his hand underneath the hem of your shirt and it rode up as his hand caressed your smooth skin. You felt like heaven. As one hand moved across your back, the other went to cup your ass. With just one squeeze, you moaned into the kiss and Bucky swallowed it right up.

He groaned when you pressed your hips down onto his already hard cock. God, how he wished he could be inside you right now.

You began playing with the edge of his shirt and Bucky understood because his shirt was off in seconds. He practically melted under your lustful gaze as your eyes roamed his chest and abdomen. His breath hitched when both your hands moved up his torso, feeling every detail.

“Holy shit.” You whispered.

“What?” Bucky asked.

“The other girls in class were right. You’re really fucking hot.”

Just you uttering those words sent Bucky into a haze as he kissed you again.

“Can I touch you? Please?” He pleaded.

You wasted no time as you nodded and removed your shirt simultaneously.

Bucky took a moment to bask in the beautiful girl that sat on top of him. The plain black sports bar you wore accentuated your breasts perfectly. Your breaths were slow, raising and lowering your chest as you did.

Bucky's lips attached to your jaw and you moaned when he sucked, leaving hickies all over the underside of your jaw. His lovebites moved down your neck and clavicle as you practically melted under his touch. Buckyy slowly moved your bra strap to leave kisses down your shoulder. You squirmed with every kiss.

Bucky was almost rushing as he left kiss after kiss. When he fianally reached your breasts, he looked up up at you with eyes full of lust. he could tell you knew what he wanted and it was execly what you wanted. Even though you were nerous, the sheer sensaton of it all made you want everything that this man could offer.

Bucky undid your bra with only one hand and it fell off, leaving nothing to cover you now bare chest. He wasted no time as he took one of your nipples into his mouth as he massaged the other. You gasped in delight. never had you ever elt this good as someone sucked your tits. High school boys could never compare to the man below you. You were already soaking wet and it was seeping through your panties.

Bucky switched and left more bite marks on your other breast as he twisted your nipple between his fingers. When he bit down on it, you cried out in pleasure and ground your hips into his. You could feel every inch of his hard cock through his loos basketball shorts. 

The ringing of his phone shocked both of you and you froze. Bucky picked up his phone off the desk and groaned at the caller ID. He pressed the ‘end call’ button and shut off his phone as he placed it back in the desk.

”Sorry,” He mumbled. “I’ve got some things to do.”

You breathed heavily as you leaned your chest against his and rested you head on his shoulder. Your bare chest on his made him feel like he was on could 9. Your skin was so fucking soft.

”Oh,” you said sounding rather disappointed. “Does that mean you have to go?”

”Sadly, yes.” Bucky’s hands ran up and down your spine. “They’re gonna keep calling back until I pick up.”

You stepped off of him and grabbed your bra and shirt off the floor to cover yourself. “I-I guess I better go then.”

Bucky also stood up and put his shirt back on. When he turned back to you, you had your shirt on and Bucky could see every one of his love bites he’d left across your chest and neck.

”What are you gonna do about _that_?” He asked as he pointed to your little problem.

”Oh, uh. I’ll, um, I dont know...”

”You can use my sweater to cover up if you want.” Bucky pulled his blue sweater out of his gym bag and handed it to you.

You chuckled. “Thank you.” You put it on and have it a twirl. “What do you think?” You joked.

Something about the way his oversized sweater looked on you sent a wave of pleasure straight to his core. He didn’t think as his lips met yours in a passion-filled kiss. He released as he cupped your face in his hands. “You’re so beautiful.”

You took a step back and lowered you gaze to hide your blushing face. “Th-Thanks... I guess.” You mumbled and Bucky chuckled. You were so adorable without even trying.

Just then, his phone rang again and he sighed.

”I’ll go now, so you can get that. See you tomorrow, Coach.” You said.

The way ‘Coach’ sounded from you sounded unnatural to him now. Almost foreign.

”Call me Bucky.” He said. “And just so you know, we gotta talk about his later. I don’t think we can do this.” He gestured between you two.

Bucky saw your expression sadden for a moment before you spoke up. “I know. That’s why it’ll be more fun the next time ‘round. Bye, _Bucky_.” 

You left before he could get a word in. You were going to be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long 
> 
> Leave comments! I love ‘em!


End file.
